Does he really love me?
by SadGirl91
Summary: Kikyo finds out that her life isnt what it seemed, her father is alive after all this years, why are people trying to get her? and why is she starting a new school? and does money count more than love or anything else? MODERN TIMES.
1. Chapter 1

**_Soul- hey everybody, i hope you like it, my sister and i wrote it _**

rainy september night at the higurashi shrine a loud noise was heard from inside the house, the door flew opened revealing a girl wearing a torn school uniform,she had black hair passing her waist and dark brown eyes, running straight to the red pole that leads to the exit to her family shrine.

Not caring about her stuff, she just wanted to leave this place that cause her so much pain.

" w-why me" she thought finally reaching the pole, She leaned on it, trying to remember what happen but couldn't,the only thing that crossed her mind was, " why didn't my mom tell me about him" she wonder but was interrupted when she heard aloud boom from behind her.

Quickly she turn her head around looking at what use to be the kitchen, a shadow was standing there, Their arms folded.  
Her dark eyes slowly widen" h-he i-mpo-ssi-ble h-how can he d-do t-that, he just destroy the kitchen like it was nothing, their strong I wonder if thier even human to start with" she thought.

quietly she run to the bush that was near her and hid, trying to keep her breathing normal but it got hard when another boom was heard.

she wented to got deeper into the bush but stop when she heard the man calm voice like he did't do anything wrong " Kikyo come out we dont want to hurt you" said the man with long black hair that cover his eyes,he wore a long black coat that had a cross on it with black army boots."

" where is she?" said a girl with orange short hair walking next to him ,she wore black jeans with a white tank top and with some cute black heels.

" huh she's scared but its his daughter, their face are very similar and her records shows it her" he thought competely ignoring the girl right behind him.

the girl notice this and sign but immediately put that thougth on the back of her head, knowing very well they had a mission.

" where did she go, she couldn't go that far, I can still feel her presence" the girl thougth and starting to walk towards the temple.

" Yori she's not there" he said pointing to the broken temple.

" c-captain" said Yori stopping right on her track and turned around to see him.

" Yori, I thought I told you not to call me that, my name is Chase, not captain" said Chase turning around to see her face.

" but cap...i mean Chase am not at your level to say your name I'm just a lieutenant" said Yori looking down at her heels.

Chase just 'hmph' when he heard this and started to walk towards her, finally getting there he put one of he's hands on the young woman's shoulder.

Kikyo was still hiding, hearing the conversation that was happening a few feet away of her, but even though they sound so close, she still wasn't able to see their faces.

" what one of them is a captain, damn I'm in so much trouble" thougth Kikyo holding her knees to scare to move or to make any sounds, fearing that the people in front of her would find her.

As every second passed, Kikyo got more scare, thinking that her heart was beating louder, she was about to sneeze since it was cold and windy outside, when she heard the police's siren.

"damn, i didn't think they would arrive this fast" said Chase as he looked at he's lieutenant.

"do we leave now?" she asked as she looked back at him.

Chase nodded slightly, as they started to run the opposite way, that the sirens were coming from.

_**soul- R&R please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD im a kikyo fan **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul- yeah chapter 2 ! hope you like it!**_

kikyo was still in the bush thinking of what to do next, when she heard the two person standing near the bush started talking, she moved closer wanting to know what they were saying but was interupted by the sirens, they only thing she heard was running foot steps running the opposite direction, she slowly got out of the bush not wanting to get more scratch up that she already was.

Once she was completely out out the bushes, she turned around to see that the officers cars barely stopping, there had to be atleast five cars, some officers already juming out their car and rushing over to the burn down shine, not even a few seconds afterwards a firetruck appear along with an ambluse van.

"we have to see who's in there!" one of the officers said as they ran up the stairs, Kikyo' eyes just watch, she wanted to run towards them and tell them what happen, that her mother was still in the burn down place and how she barely escaped but as she tried to move, she notice that her body has betrayed her completely and stood still.

'mom' was the only think she could think of , her chocolate brown eyes darken as her pale skin turn as white as snow, by the time an office appear on top he looked at her.

"are you ok miss?" he yelled thru the sirens, but she just blinked in respond, "miss!" he yelled again but still no respond as he shook her abit, he sign as he looked at the place, while already other officers and fire fighters arrived on top and rushed to place looking for any other people that could have been there.

"mom" she whisper softly as the officer from before that was still standing next to her heard.

"your mom?, was she in there?" he asked loudly, as she only nodded, the officer soon rush to the others to tell them to find somebody under nearth all the ruin things.  
when the officer finally got there he explained everything to the other officers.

"we need more back ..." one of the head officers with black hair thougth he was about to open his mouth to give the order when someone walking behind him intreputed.

"no thats a bad idea think about it if you wait this g for reforments the people that might be alive could die" said the person in a serious tone, the other officer turned to see who was it but couldnt because of the smoke he was about to turn around to face his team when he saw a black figure coming closer he waited a few seconds to see if it was the enemy finally the figure came out revealing a tall handsome man with long blue hair tie in a low ponytail.

"captain huugya sir " said the officer bowing when they finally notice who was it the others officers bow to showing their respect.  
on "you may stand up "said huugya everyone that was bowing stood up waiting for orders.

" captain huugya here the report of what happened here so far"said the same person handing him papers while some of the other officers still looked around the place.

"good everything seems to be in order; has anybody talked to the girl?" he asked them, his tone icy cold as he watch them his dark forest green eyes looking over them with abit of annoynces when nobody said anything.  
"pathic i expect more from you fools but the way it looks kindergerten kids can do your jobs better you left the victim alone she can be target any moment" he said as he wave them off and walked looking for the teenage girl.

Once Kikyo recovered from shock she waited for the cop that came to talk to her a few minutes ago to come back from reporting what information he gather and protect her, but it seems it wasn't going to happened, she got scared waiting for the officer especially knowing that the people from before can show up again, so she started walking to the place she knew she always felt safe.

A few steps down the stairs, she heard somebody yelling behind her but she didnt want to know who it was, until they grab her from her shoulder softly, her eyes widen in fear as she turn, hoping it wouldn't be the people that burn her home down, but her eyes lock with a guy with forest green eyes wearing a police officer suit and by the way it seem more updated then the rest of the officers he seem more important.

"who are you?" she asked trying to sound brave but couldnt, her glance lower to the steps that they were standing at.

"I'm Captain Neji Huugya" he said looking over the girl that was cover in some blood from small scrathes, her clothes ripped in parts, he left a brow wondering if she got raped, "miss we need to talk to you about what happen if thats alright with you"said huugya

kikyou stood silent for a couple of second thinking of what to say but she came out with nothing, so then she try to open her mouth but couldn't, not knowing were to started everything happend so fast that when she begun remembering her family a tear run down her cheek , the officer realized this an thought she didnt hear him and was about to ask her again when he saw her trying to nod her head.

"o.k miss may i know your name first"said the officer walking down the stairs to stand face to face with her, when he did he saw that she was shaking a little bit and took of his jacket and but it on her shoulders.

"my name is.." she was about to say when she felt something heavy and warm in her shoulder her eyes quickly connected to the black jacket she was now wearing she grab it tight

"yes miss?" he said trying not to rush her kikyou was about to say something when the man facing her bet her to it

"i know its hard to talk about this" said the man looking at what use to be a shrine, kikyo heard this and look back at him and started to talk now

"my name its kikyo higurashi "she said in almost a whisper, that was cut in the young man with blue hair turn back to look at the young girl when he thought he heard her talk

" excuse me but can u repeat youself i didnt quit get that " said the captain of the police force, while still looking at the female who was still shaking abit.

Once she was about to respond she turn when to heard her name, she saw a guy with long sliver hair that reached his waist, just like her black one, with golden eyes that showed no emotion in them.

" she said her name its kikyo higurashi Neji or did you space out already " said the man, neji heard the voice behind him and turn to see who the males voice was, only to see a male's pale face wearing a black suit and a silver tie.

"and who are you " asked Neji rasing his eye brow abit as the man stood behind Kikyo, putting an arm over her to comfort her and it seem to help since she wasnt shaking as much.

"Sesshomaru Youkai" said the man staring at the head of police.

_**Soul- well there you go another great chapter,me and my sister worked hard on this ^.^ so we hope you enjoy it and like always R&R! now im off to sleep hahahaha**_


End file.
